Power Rangers: Hell's Gates
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and everything belongs to their rightful owners. Warning: Language. Please give this story a shot
1. Chapter 1

Cam was, as usual, on the main computer checking the systems and crap like that while everyone else trained hard. Aside from Blake and Hunter because they had run off somewhere, saying that they had somewhere to be at the moment. No one but Shane saw the worried look on their sensei's face. He didn't ask but observed his friends' father closely as he trained with Tori and Dustin. "Sensei, what's wrong?" Dustin finally asked as the break bell rung throughout the room. "Nothing to concern yourself with Dustin. I am just worried about Hunter and Blake." The sensei replied wryly. Almost instantly, there was a beeping sound coming from the main computer that scared the living shit out of the rangers but sensei just turned to it casually. ::Hey Sensei! It's me, Jayden.:: A voice shouted through the speakers as the screen flickered to show a brunette with a wide grin on a teenagers' face. "Who is that?" Dustin asked after a few agonizing seconds of silence as he stared at the screen with the others. Shane just blinked stupidly as he saw a face pop up on the screen with the background as treetops and blue skies with muffled voices. ::How are you?:: the man named Jayden asked as his smile faltered a little. "I am fine Jayden. Just training my students." Sensei replied with a proud tone. ::Cool Sensei. Ji is really pushing us over on our end but the reason I am on right now is because we are on break. Hey, I just thought that maybe we could see each other in person. You know, ranger to ranger. Or better yet, person to person and we can train together.:: Jayden suggested hopefully. "But how is Antonio? He hasn't contacted me in a while." ::He's been really sick lately. I dunno with what though. But he's hacking up blood and other things on top of being sick and the doctors don't know what's wrong either.:: Jayden replied sadly as his eyebrows nit together in suspicion. "That's to bad but I will take my rangers out to meet you and your master today." There was a shout on Jayden's end and the brunette looked up and shouted, ::Shut up Mike!... No, I don't know where you left your bag. And I deffinatly don't know where Emily left her make-up bag... Just leave Kevin out of it!:: And the screen went black after that. "Who were they?" Tori asked as her and the other two walked over to their sensei who was by the main computer with his arms loosely folded over his chest and a worried look on his face. "What's wrong teacher you seemed upset when that Jayden kid said one of his of friends was sick." Shane stated with a hidden question in a concerned tone as he leaned over the chair, or more pacifically, over Cam's shoulder. "It is nothing to concern yourself with because we are going to visit a friend of mine for a couple weeks so go pack up." Sensei replied before the three teens ran off to pack up for the trip with a spring in their step. Meanwhile, Blake and Hunter were walking around town talking about this and that."You know Hunter, I keep getting this weird feeling of deja vu ever since we left." Hunter didn't answer as he and his younger brother kept walking toward the bus stop.

Why were they heading toward the bus stop? Weren't they going to the park or something? "Blake, let's turn around." Hunter noted quietly as he slowed down to a halt and stood there, watching his younger brother continue to walk toward the bus stop. "Blake?" Hunter asked slowly as he practically forced his legs to move forward and toward the awaiting bus at the bus stop. "Blake, please, no fooling around. You're scaring me," The blond said a bit louder this time, hoping the ravenette would hear him. But alas, Blake ignored him and stopped to turn toward the mysterious bus that seemed to just appear there mysteriously. The raven haired teen smiled at the bus driver and by some higher power, Blake turned his head to look at him with a content smile on his young face. But to Hunter, it looked somewhat forced and tired. "Blake, come on. Let's get out of here." Hunter said a bit harshly as he finished making his way slowly toward his brother. He turned to the bus driver and glared harshly. This bus -more like the bus driver- was giving him a bad vibe and he didn't like it one bit. Meanwhile, Blake was having an internal struggle with his stomach and bit back a groan of pain by bitting the inside of his mouth. He didn't register the arm that wrapped itself protectively around his shoulders and he was pulled to the side and let his head rest on the shoulder. It provided little comfort for his aching stomach but it would have to do. He felt a tug and instantly, his legs moved with the tug. He didn't know why, but his head was starting to hurt and as he closed his eyes to go to sleep, he yawned and during the yawn, bile had jumped to his throat, making his cough a little and swallow. He didn't register Hunter talking but he heard Cam's voice, ::That's a weird question but yeah, I can. Why?:: He heard Hunters' muffled voice reply and Cam's concerned one breaking through his sleepiness and it sounded rushed as well, ::Okay, I'm on my way.::

Blake felt Hunter nod and he just sighed as he was placed on a bench. Hunter lowered himself to eye level with his little brother and placed his cool hand on the ravenette's neck. the ravenette just sighed in content and leaned into the touch but Hunter had pulled his hand away before Blake could enjoy the cold more. I hate Summer, Blake thought with an internal frown. Hunter stood up and dusted himself off and he looked up and he could see the dark clouds rolling in from the south and he grit his teeth. He sat next to Blake and as soon as he did that, there was a honking that made him look up to see a navy blue ford with one large golden stripe starting from the hood and ending at the trunk. The ford parked in front of them and the window lowered to reveal its driver. And it was none other than Cam. The ford also had a backseat which was nice and the green ranger just motioned toward the back. Hunter got the idea and picked up his little brother bridal style. Cam opened his car door, got out, went to the back and opened it and he had done all that before Hunter could get there. "Hurry," was the only thing Blake said -and in a mere whisper only Hunter could hear- before fully passing out. Hunter and Cam finally got him into the backseat and the two sat up front. Hunter was barely able to close the door before Cam was off.

++++++++++

"Is he doing any better?" Troy asked as he sat down in the seat across from Jake and Emma who only shook their heads with frowns on their faces. "No, in all actuality, he's doing worse than before." Jake said as he looked away from Troy. Emma placed a hand on the man's shoulder in a comforting manner and said while looking directly at Troy, "We need outside help aside from the Nekomadas. They know nothing about this illness and if it's even contagious." The Taco-Bell door opened and in came Noah who looked panicked and was desperately searching for someone or something. "Hey, is a tall and broody looking man with a black cloak here?" Noah asked as a suspicious-looking man stood up to leave. All the man did was throw a hand gesture toward the dark corner and continued to leave. Noah nodded and hurried over toward the man. "Hey," the blue ranger whispered as he lowered his head in a submissive gesture. "What do you want Blue Ranger?" the man snipped as he raised his chin up. "I kinda need your help." Noah continued in the same low voice as he folded his arms in front of him on the table. "Why do you need my help? Us Demoni are busy people." "Well, it's concerning a friend of mine." "What's the problem?" the strange mans' tone had taken a different turn than that of a "go-away-or-state-your-buisness" one. "Well, Orian has fallen ill and the doctors don't know what's wrong. He's been puking up blood and stomach acid for the past four days." under the shadow of the Demoni's hood, he saw the expression change and the whole air around them changed as well. "It's the Gate..." the Demoni whispered as he stood up abruptly and briskly walked out. Noah sighed and banged his head on the table before Jake, Emma and Troy came over and sat with him. "Who was that?" Troy asked first as the three eyed the blue ranger closely. "All he said was _It's the Gate_ and I have no freaking idea what that means." Noah gritted out in annoyance before looking at each friend closely. They said nothing as they left the building to go check up on Orion.

+++++++++

"Jay, we need you to settle a bet between Kevin and Lauren." Mike called out with a big grin on his face and a mischievous look in his eye. "Okay, be there in a minute." Jayden called back as he picked up his school bag. "Do you think it'll work?" The blond red ranger asked as he took a sip of whatever was in her cup at the moment. "Yeah. He'll come over and then we go into faze two of our brilliant plan." Kevin replied with an evil smirk on his face. "To bad Antonio had to get sick. He would have loved to see what's about to happen now." Lauren just laughed along with Kevin at the thought. "Red alert! Jay is approaching the hideout!" Mike whispered as he grabbed a bucket that was full of..."Mike, what did you put in the bucket?" Emily asked as she laid herself down onto her stomach so that she was out of sight. Their hideout was in a set of large hedges that Mike and Antonio grew before the gold ranger got sick. There were a couple of hand-made wooden chairs and a hand-made square table tucked off somewhere and the hideout was pretty roomy for the five rangers that were in there. The grass was quite soft considering certain circumstances. "What is it you wanted me to do Mike?" Jayden called from below. Oh and the hideout, or, the fort as Lauren likes to call it. Because it has two floors and a hidden lair underneath. "Faze two: dump the bucket onto Jayden's head." Mike muttered under his breath. He ducked behind the half wall and grabbed the silver bucket that was handed to him. He stood up straight and called out, "Who do you think is better? Me or you?" Jayden looked taken aback for a moment and Mike took the chance and in one swift movement, he had the bucket hanging over the edge and called out, "Payback time!" And dumped the strange contents that were in the silver bucket all over Jayden. Mike and the others all covered their ears as the leader of the rangers started spouting all kinds of curses and swear words at them. "I think Jay's mad." Mike whispered and he earned a raised eyebrow from Kevin. "You _think_?" Mike just laughed lowly and heard Jayden stomp off after he threw the tantrum. "You went overboard with the payback plan there Mike." "Well no shit Lauren. It wasn't _really _payback... More of a, 'supple' prank." Mike hissed but then went into thought. "Well, next time you decide to do that, don't drag US into your schemes of pranking Jayden." Emily managed to say through a fit of giggles.

"Our guests have arrived Rangers. Come down and greet them." Ji said from below and the five that were in the fort sighed and all stood onto their feet with welcoming expressions on their faces. "Let's go meet them shall we?" Mia asked with false enthusiasm. "Yeah...sure." Mike muttered under his breath as they prepared to leave and meet the strangers.

++++++++

"You sure this was a good idea Shane?" Tori asked as she heaved the bag back over her shoulder while sending a sideways glance at the red ranger. "We came here for a reason. Blake is sick and we don't know why or how that happened and we need some answers and some outside help." Shane replied darkly while walking faster than the rest. "And I think before we left, Sensei said that Cam was getting a bit ill as well because he's been, for lacking a better word here, lagging behind on his studies and training both as a Ranger and as a human being." Dustin added as he looked up toward the sky and sighed. "Well, let's see if we can get some information here before asking for help." Shane gritted out just as the Ji came out. "Oh great. Samurai." Dustin muttered under his breath but just quiet enough that only he could hear. "Welcome Rangers to the Shiba house. Come inside and we'll discuss why you are here." Dustin walked stiffly passed Ji without once looking at him. "Thank you for your hospitality." Shane said with a low bow. Ji did the same thing before standing upright. Make yourselves at home while I go check on on of my students." "You mean Antonio?" Dustin asked somewhat bitterly as he refused to look anyone in the eye. "Yes." Ji replied neatly before stepping into the back. "Dustin, what's your problem with these guys?" Tori asked a bit to harshly. They didn't see the frown that started to form on the young yellow rangers' face and the dark look clouding his features as well. "Well _Tori_," Dustin hissed out in an unnatural tone, "mind your own business." Tori was taken aback by the harshness coming from her friend. "Why?" Dustin muttered to himself as his hands started to shake. Why me? He thought desperately as he gritted his teeth. "Please don't do this." Dustin pleaded with himself as a scratching noise entered his ears and a low hissing sound as well. "Stop..." Dustin muttered a bit louder, catching Tori off as she was reaching out to Dustin in order to comfort him. But she continued forward. "Stop it..."

As Tori laid her hand on Dustin's shoulder, an evil like laugh escaped his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: A few uses of the word hell as a curse and before you ask in the reviews, the last paragraph is the thoughts of all the ill rangers.

Please enjoy the new chapter! This is for Discordence because she gave me such a positive review for the first chapter. Thank you for the review Discordence!

+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..

"Are they going to be alright Ma'am?" A small rodent asked worriedly as he gazed at the computer with the girl who was sitting at the computer. She was wearing a medical coat with black dress pants with a sky blue medical t-shirt with glasses slightly hanging down her nose. She had a slightly younger twin brother who was wearing a solid white lab coat with brown dress pants and white long-sleeved shirt. His brown hair covered his ears and overshadowed his dark blue eyes. "I don't really know. It's hard to say. I checked their blood pressure and their heart rates and I checked to see if they had any injuries that may have caused this and I don't see any Sir. They seem perfectly fine on both the inside and outside. The only places I haven't checked is the Brain and internals like the stomach or lungs." She replied as she leaned back in the chair with a sour look on her already pale face. "I don't mean to pry, but what the hell are we going to do if they have some sort of internal bleeding or some sort of brain cancer?" The male counterpart of the female doctor hissed out as he turned back to tending to both Blake and Cam. In just a short span of time, the girl thought sadly, we already start experiencing the Gates' affects on human life. She was brought out of her thoughts by a beeping noise coming from the computer. She jumped slightly and snapped to attention. She pressed a few buttons and a new screen popped up. What the hell is this? She thought sourly as he read over the reports. "They already started to experience the high fevers as well?! THE HELL!" She shouted suddenly as she pounded away at the keyboard with a re-newed and determined speed. "What-" Sensei was stopped short when the lady spun the chair around and shouted, "Hook those two up to IVs ASAP Chrono. And for gods' sake Sensei, LEAVE THE ROOM!" Both the men jumped in surprise by her outburst but Chrono was already doing his job but the father of Cam decided he wasn't going anywhere.

"What are you still doing here Sensei? We're about to preform surgery!" Cam's father gulped and left the room stiffly. "And Chrono, prepare the surgery tools." "Yes sis," He stated as he went to retrieve the necessary items needed for the important surgery.

+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..

"It seems that our dear old earth ranger is out of strength to fight our control." A humanoid dragon chuckled darkly as she let her clawed hands hover over the glass ball that was sitting on a tall pedastool. "Shall we commence the operation then Mother?" A younger male version of the things' mother asked with a wicked grin on his face. "Of course. But first, I have to deal with that damn Demoni that that one retched blue ranger Noah was speaking to. You take over the operation while I go have a little talk with your dear cousin." They both laughed evilly as the mother lowered her arms and walked away. "The deed shall be done my dear mother." The son said to himself as he glanced at the glass ball with a feral grin.

+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..

"Dustin, what's wrong with you?" Tori asked warily as she snatched her hand back and held it to her chest as if his showing skin she had touched had burned her. Which it actually did. Dustin's eyes were turning from his normal to the terrifying red of a Demoni. The red eyes of a Demoni are a sign of power and it installs fear into their prey and chases away the predators that dare to be brave and fight them. The red eyes allow them to see through about anything. Darkness...water...heavy fog...blizzards... almost anything. But above all else, their eyes dance like a burning, live flame that burns in their souls. "_**You can't hide forever from the Eternal Darkness, Rangers. You cannot kill us, cannot destroy...cannot hide from us. We will find you, crush you. Kill you.**_" Dustin's demonic voice rang throughout the room, sending shivers through both Tori and Shane. The blue and red rangers stole a quick glance at each other and she nodded. Shane advanced on the outside of what seemed to be their friend. "_**Stay away from us human if you know what's good for your friend.**_" The demon possessing their friend sneered as he raised his head to look Shane in the eyes, daring him to venture forward and put Dustin's life on the line. "You have no control here Demon. Leave our friend alone." Shane hissed out angrily as he watched Dustin's head lol from one side to the other with an ear splitting grin that must have hurt.

"_**Oh really? I could do whatever I want with this body and you wouldn't have the power to stop me. No, not at all you filthy piece of trash.**_" Dustin snapped as the grin suddenly fell from his face and into a more feral frown. He can't be serious. Dustin's inner demon growled to himself as he narrowed his red eyes. "I will make sure I hang you from your entrails if you hurt him." The Red Ranger rose to the challenge as he stood straighter with a look of pure determination on his face. "_**I would like to see you have the balls to actually do that. And on a side note, you seem to forget that I am in control of the Earth Rangers' body. You can't harm me without harming your dear friend. But even if you did, I wouldn't be fazed because I am communicating with you through him and I can do whatever I want even though I am not physically here.**_" The demon snarled out in irritation but was back to grinning at the end of his little speech. "So what do you plan to do now that you have taken over my friends' body?" Shane asked rudely as he crossed his arms over his chest. Waiting for an answer.

"_**To unite the eight tribes of course you numb-skull. And to extract my revenge while doing so.**_" Dustin replied with a blank look and Shane could have been fooled that it could have been Dustin speaking then if it weren't for the voice and the intimidating red eyes. "The Eight Tribes? What the hell does that mean?" The sneer was back on the pale face of his friend as the demon seemed to think it over. "_**It means exactly as it means. The air, fire, water, ice, wind, earth, darkness and light tribes. Three northern, three southern and the east and west. But then again, there is the rumored ninth. The Tribe of Silver. They don't actually have an element per se. But it's just a rumor.**_" Then the sneer turned into a faint smile. A ghost of Dustin's true smile. "_**Well, tata ladies and gentlemen. I have to take off now.**_" And suddenly Dustin's head fell forward with his eyes closed.

Dear god he was tired. He didn't even know why he was suddenly so tired. It was like he stayed up for weeks on end with no naps or proper sleep. And he was feeling hungry beyond anything too. He was miserable and he just wanted to sleep and forget that the world exists even for an hour of sleep. But of course, he couldn't go into deep sleep, only a light one where he was pretty much still awake with his eyes closed. He so desperately wanted to sleep but every time he tried to grab onto sleep, it escaped him. "-in? Hey...awake...?" Voices sounded so distant. So worried. Why? He was just sleeping. Maybe it was all just a horrid dream and he'd wake up in his bed with a full nights' sleep maybe. "-tin?" He wanted bat away the hands grabbing onto his shoulders trying to wake him. "-in?...Come on...up..." Go away. He thought bitterly as he curled in on himself, closing his eyes once more in his mind. He was to tired... maybe he'll be up in an hour or so...

+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..

"Alright, Chrono, I think that's all we can do for them." The lady sighed dejectedly as she flopped down into the nearby chair. "I think we did it Sis." The counterpart male said with a hoping smile. She just glanced at him without moving her body and smiled a little to. "I can't believe that it was a bleeding internal stomach problem plus the major brain damage." There was a hint of something that Sis couldn't place in her younger twins' words that irked her to no end. "What is it Chrono?" She asked slowly when she saw him approach the computer at the other side of the room with a barely concealed horrified look on his face. "We're not out of the woods yet Sis. There are other internal problems now. Others that we didn't know of. Or maybe...no that couldn't be..." "Chrono?"

+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..

He couldn't help the chill that made its way up his spine and down his legs and arms. He didn't like this feeling. He hated it in fact. He hated a lot of things and this was one of them. He could hear and smell what was going on, but he couldn't see or feel. It smelled putrid. Like a tub -no, more like an actual pool- of blood. Of rotten flesh. And something burning. He could hear rattling off in the distance. He knew it to be chains and he didn't like that. Then the loud and spine chilling screech of metal on metal coming closer to his unmoving body. He despised anything and everything at this moment in time. He just wish he could at least see what was going on and screw smell because he felt the sudden wave of nausea come back at him full force. He could smell the blood he was puking up. He could smell the acid with the mixture of blood. He hated this and he wished it could end but he knew it never will so long as wherever he was he was still there. He wanted to go home and be with his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Telepathic communication_"

"_**Demonic Voice**_\/_**Demoni Speaking**_"

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

"You mean to say that whatever is wrong with them...is because of this damned _Gate_?" Chrono hissed as he narrowed his eyes at her in puzzlement and irritation. She narrowed hers in return and hissed lowly before rolling her eyes and getting all serious. "Yes Chrono. It IS because of the Gate that our Rangers are getting ill." Chrono spat to the side and bared his teeth at her. "Please enlighten me about the _Gate_." She just waved a hand at him like he was a little boy who did something bad. "I don't really know the details myself, but I do know that the Gate is from the Other Side so to speak. The Gate from Hell is what it's called among those who have actually seen it with their own eyes. Or, so dubbed by me, Hell's Gates. They say when the Eight Tribes were still separated and scattered among the East, West, North, South, Southeast, Southwest, Northeast and Southwest, the hidden Ninth Tribe of Silver was doing forbidden rituals to the Demon Gods and Goddesses that ruled the Underworld. They successfully summoned the Forbidden Gates -as it was called back then- and the Demoni of that realm scattered all throughout the lands of North and South, causing the Great War of the Gods and Mortals. For the tribes were all mortal beings and the hidden Ninth Tribe of Silver didn't join the fight but had sat on the sidelines and did nothing for their rulers. Some say that the Silver Tribe were slaves and they despised their masters so they had summoned the Forbidden Gates to extract their revenge upon those who belittled them. But of course, that is not true." Sis paused to take a breather for a minute and collect her thoughts. "But how is it not true? I don't expect you to have actually been there...right?" Chrono asked slowly at the end as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "As I was saying...during the Great War of Gods and Mortals, the Silver Tribe summoned the Demoni to end it once and for all. For that their beautiful world was being destroyed and there was little to nothing left of it. The Demoni agreed to stop the War under one condition...they were never to walk the earth again for if they broke the contract, the War would once again resume and destroy what life we have left.

The Gates would rise and the Demoni would do nothing to stop the upcoming war. The Gates have started to come back to the mortal world because the Silver Tribe has started to walk among the mortals once again. They broke their promise and now everyone is suffering." Sis ended the story there and Chrono was looking at her with a look of disbelief on his face. "I don't believe you." He stated flatly before standing up and walking to the door. He reached toward the handle and suddenly his sister called to him, "Chrono, heed this warning and pass it on to others: The Gates are beginning to rise once more. If you value your world, you will try to find the spawner of the Gates...and destroy him." Chrono scoffed but said nothing as he left the room. "Heed the warning and pass it on to the Rangers scattered around the world. We have so little time left..." Sis muttered to herself as she gazed sadly at the door.

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

"This is boring." Ranger Green muttered to himself as he scratched his head in bordem. "Well, deal with it." Ranger Black hissed as he crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance as he looked across the barren wasteland. Both Black and Green were chosen for the watch duty as Ranger Red recovered from his illness. Ranger Yellow took it upon herself to look after him but Ranger Black was starting to have his doubts that their friend would recover fast enough. This is ridiculous. He seriously can't be this ill. It's not possible, Ranger Black thought as he looked out the corner of his eye to see Ranger Green messing with some dirt at his feet. "Hey, can't you be a little more serious? We haven't even been out here an hour." Ranger Black hissed out as he waited for a response. "'Black, really, there is NOTHING out here worth while as we wait for our leader to recover." Ranger Green bit back what he really wanted to say for he knew it would upset the other. "Hey, if you two are done arguing, I kinda need you to see this." Ranger Blue called from the door of the door of their hidden base. "Okay 'Blue, we'll be in there in a moment." Ranger Black replied back before they heard the door close. "Why did we build a house out here and called it a base?" Ranger Green asked as he turned to fully look at the black ranger next to him. "I don't know! It was Ranger Yellow's idea." They paused for a moment and then laughed together before entering the three story house that included a full basement and half an attic with both a front porch and a back one.

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

The Rangers that were outside had made it into the building and saw that a female wearing what looked like a black jumpsuit that you see Star Wars characters wearing with blue lining and a dark skinned male wearing the same but with red. And the girl was sitting beside the slumped male with a worried expression. They couldn't see the male's because his back was to them. "What's going on?" Lauren asked as she motioned for the others behind her to stop as she advanced toward the newcomers. The two seemed to have been startled by this and quickly looked up to see the blond stop a few feet away from them. "My name's Lauren. What's yours?" Lauren asked softly as she eyed the two carefully, studying them for any sudden movements against her or her friends. "We were invited here by a boy named Jayden and your mentor. I'm Shane and this is Tori," The dark skinned male replied as he turned to face Lauren. "What's wrong with your friend here?" She asked as she gestured with her head toward the slumped male on the couch. "We don't know exactly. He was perfectly fine before we got here." Tori replied as she raised her hand to run it through the short hair of the other. "Well, when Ji comes back, he might have something for your friend here." Lauren replied with a small smile on her face.

Mike shifted uncomfortably where he was standing as he adverted his gaze from Tori and Shane to the -what he assumed- sleeping male on the sofa. "Dustin?" Mike whispered oddly to himself as he leaned in closer to get a better look. The other male's eyes were overshadowed by his bangs so Mike couldn't get a good look at the others' facial features. Oh my god...it is! Mike thought in horror as he suddenly took a step back and guess who was behind him? Jayden. "Whoa Mike. Watch it," Jayden stated as he braught up his hands to rest them on the green rangers' shoulders to stop him from backing up more. I can't believe this is happening. Mike thought as his eyes darted around the room. This cannot be happening to me right now. Mike's eyes landed on Dustin again and he had a bad feeling wash over him and something told him that he should run. Get away while he still could. But another part of him, a tiny part, told him to go check up on him to see if he was okay.

He decided to follow the tiny part in him and he walked forward. He was genuinely concerned for the male yellow, but at the same time, he was terrified of him for an odd reason. Maybe it was because of the demonic voice he heard in his head before it all suddenly disappeared. But he couldn't worry about that now. He had to make sure the other yellow was going to be okay. "_Who are you?_" A hesitant voice asked inside Mike's head. "_I'm Mike, the Green Samurai Forest Ranger. What about you?_" Mike replied back with a question of his own at the end. He kneeled in front of Dustin as he placed a hand over his heart, completely ignoring everyone else. "_I'm Dustin. The Yellow Ninja Earth Ranger._" The voice replied back with a ghost of a small smile. "_And I am very glad to meet you Dustin. But I can't help but feel as if we were together in a spiritual way._" Mike pushed a little harder on Dustin's chest and could feel the others' heart beat beneath him palm and it somehow calmed him. "_You wanna hear a story?_" "_Yeah...I guess I do._" Mike could feel eyes on him as he talked with Dustin telepathically and he didn't know how he was doing it but he found he really liked it. "_In the beginning there were eight tribes. Earth, Air, Water, Ice, Fire, Light, Darkness and one other I can't really seem to remember. The northerns, Water, Ice and Air, were all at peace with each other. But the southerns, Fire, Darkness and Earth, were fighting battles and their lands were in constant ruins. They didn't like how the north was always so green and lush while the south was a barren wasteland._"

As Mike told the story, his eyes started to close, but not in tiredness, but in concentration. His breathing was slow and light, barely able to be heard. Jayden was getting curious about his friend and what he was doing but in no time at all, Mike had his eyes open again and the yellow rangers' eyes too. "Welcome back to the living Dustin." Mike muttered as he moved his hand from the male yellows' heart to his shoulder ass the green stood. Forest was basically earth and that is why they were able to talk that way. "You know, you shouldn't pass out like that. Otherwise your two friends will get worried about ya." Mike said half jokingly as he turned away from his fellow earth ranger. To face his friends.

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

"_**So, how are they**_?" The cloaked figure asked as he glared at the young lizard-dragon thing before him. "_**The progress is going splendidly for their type. The earth ones seem to be more...persuasive than the others.**_" the shorter one replied hastily but with arrogance lacing his words. "_**But is the Arena going to be ready in time? I can't take much more waiting.**_" The cloaked one hissed out in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his scaly chest under his cloak. "_**The Arena should be ready in about a day or two Sir.**_" The other replied in a reassuring tone as he gazed up at the glowing red eyes under the hood. "_**Good. And...make sure to invite all our new friends for the ride will you?**_" The cloaked figure asked as he left the other to stand there. "_**Yes Sir.**_"


	4. Chapter 4

Authors' Note: Hey guys! Sorry if the last chapter was a bit confusing. I will focus a little bit more on Megaforce and the fourth team in this. And to answer some unanswered questions:

1Q: Are there going to be more teams in this story?

1A: In this story, there will be Time Force, Jungle Fury, Dino Thunder, Megaforce, S.P.D, R.P.M, Samurai, Ninja Storm.

2Q: Is there going to be more POVs in the sick rangers' POV?

2A: I will do a little more in the ill rangers' POV instead of just that one paragraph.

3Q: Are the Rangers actually sick?

3A: The sick rangers actually aren't sick. But I won't tell details in a note.

4Q: Where will you be going in this?

4A: Well, you will just have to wait and find out.

5Q: How long have you been wanting to write this?

5A: I have had this idea stuck in my head for a while actually.

6Q: What was your reaction when you got your first positive review?

6A: I was enthusiastic to write another chapter and I hope everyone so far will continue to like this story and continue to say nice things about it.

I know I have left some more questions than answer like "Are there going to be more than TF, JF, DT, MF, SPD, RPM, Samurai, NS?" "Why are you doing more POVs of the sick rangers?" "What happened to the rangers if they didn't get sick?" and probably many more. But I will try and answer these questions best I can through the story. And, I can't do accents so Ranger Blue will have a normal. But he will still be Scottish.

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

"What is it 'Blue?" The black wolf ranger asked as he sat down onto the couch with 'Green. He couldn't not worry about 'Red since he did so much for him. And, deep down, 'Black thinks he has grown on their leader. "Well, Dr. K thinks it's just a bug because he isn't showing any other symptoms for something worse. So we don't have to worry as much now. Hey, 'Green? You alright lass?" Ranger Blue asked worriedly as he saw his friends' eyes shadow over. But it seemed that once he asked the question, their friend snapped out of it. "I'm okay. Really, I am." he got up and practically bolted out of the room all the while covering his mouth. "Well, I hope the poor lass didn't catch the bug." Ranger Blue murmuring to himself, he climbed up the stairs to the second floor, leaving Ranger Black to mull things over in his head as he watched the Scottish Rangers' back disappear up the spiral staircase. Ever since Ventix was destroyed, we've had nothing else to do. Ranger Black thought as he stood up and went to the kitchen in the other room. He was getting hungry and a sandwich sounded good about now. Just why now of all times for our leader to get ill? Ranger Black asked himself as he bit into his snack, simply also bit his tongue in the process. He could taste his body fluid in his mouth from the force of the bite. He just ignored it and merely continued asking himself mental questions.

Ranger Yellow was watching 'Black from the doorway that lead out into the living room and smiled sadly. "Hey," She called out gently as she saw the tank of the group look up suddenly, he placed the sandwich down on the marble-top counter and looked her dead in the eye with a slightly upraised eyebrow. "I was wondering if...well, not me but...Ranger Blue was wondering if you wanted to...you know... join him for a ride in about an hour." She could tell that the muscular Ranger was thinking it over and in the meantime, she knew her question to be false because the Scottish Ranger was in a deep conversation with Dr. K. "What's he doing now?" The dark haired ranger asked with suspicion showing in his sentiment. She laughed uneasily while avoiding his penetrating glare. "He's talking with Dr. K in the computer room. He's just waiting for you," She saw that the black ranger was thinking again. This disguise is so totally going to blow my cover. She thought with a very low noise in her voice. Both the Silver and Gold rangers should be out running errands for Dr. K right now. She added as a thought before she grinned evilly at the black ranger. "Dillon, dear, please let Ranger Blue know my regards when you see him in Hell." Ranger Yellow said snidely as she raised her hidden gun so that it was leveled with Ranger Black's heart.

"Summer, what are you doing?!" A panicked voice shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Both heads turned to see both Ranger Green and Ranger Blue. Damn it, she thought angrily as she saw that Ziggy was reaching for his morpher and Flynn was right behind him, his already out. Flynn's face was set in a challenging blank look while placing his morpher onto his wrist with stiff fingers. "Summer, explain why you're doing this. Other than this will be a agonizing conclusion for being a double-crosser." Flynn hissed as he paused in order to hear an answer. He scorned that he might have to ending Summer, but if she is doing this on intent, then he has no choice but to. "You want to know Ranger Blue?" His eyes narrowed in result as his finger that was hovering above his morpher twitched. She never called him Ranger Blue. It was forever Flynn and he had a momentous thought that this might be a faker that disguised herself as one of them. "Tell me the fact Summer. Are you Her?" his questioning terrified him. Just saying 'Her' was alarming enough. The final result would be worse than he ever anticipated...

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

Noah just sat there with his friends' eyes watching his every move as he ignored them to ponder what his contact had said. _It's the Gate..._ What the fuck does that mean? He didn't like where this was going at all more then ever. Orion was ill, unusual vanishing high-school students, unusual water suddenly all over the place, what more? A sudden virus taking over the wor-oh no. Noah's head shot up just as a distant rumbling sound could be heard in the distance. It was eerie and spine chilling as it sounded like crackling thunder. Time seemed to have stood still during the rumbling and he knew at this moment, that the world might be ending sooner than anyone expected -or wanted in this matter, maybe even needed-. He didn't like the uneasy feeling as the rumbling grew slowly louder and as he looked at his teammates, they thought the same as their eyes darted toward the front door of the restaurant. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" The blue megaforce ranger asked as he stood up with a skeptical and somewhat pleading look. Jake just grinned as his eyes shone with excitement as a new situation bestowed itself. "For once it isn't The Prince that we are fighting. This is exhilarating," Troy agreed with Jake's unspoken fighting spirit. Emma looked uncertain as they all heard the booming sound of whatever coming closer. But as Noah strained his ears to hear what was making it, it sounded more like an echo of a large object coming out of the ground than a monster below ground coming their way.

"I have a concept," Noah started as he saw the look on Jake's face. He didn't want to upset his friend, but they might need back-up and be extremely careful. Because a sickening feeling was taking control over the pit of his stomach. True fear at it's highest peak. "Whatever is going on, we need to be cautious because this is an echo of something coming out of the earth. Not an actual monster," Jake just shrugged without a care as he continued to grin. However, Emma looked slightly better with the news, but not a whole lot. Troy was satisfied enough with the news and motioned for the four of them to check it out.

Jake got the sudden instinct to turn and run even though he was always happy with a challenge. The instinct was strong, stronger than ever before. Whatever this was, it was chilling and Jake didn't like it one bit. Bile was growing in the back of his throat with each step they took toward...what exactly? They didn't know and, if the black megaforce ranger was being honest with himself, he didn't want to find out. Nevertheless, he would follow his leaders' orders and fight with him until his dying breath. Not just because Troy was leader, but a damn good friend, and he would do anything for him. Even if it meant that he would die in his place. So long as the red megaforce ranger at least had a few minutes to live. He may love Gia, but his loyalty to Troy was stronger by tenfold and he loved it almost as strong as he loves Gia. "Troy to Gosei," Jake faintly heard his leader say. He knew he was going to ask for Gia to come along, and he didn't mind the extra help, but he was torn with shouting, pleading with Troy not to allow Gia to come and just running with him without saying a word.

"Alright, I understand." Emma knew that her loyalty wasn't as strong as Jake's, that was why she had pleaded with Gosei not to let Gia come, and her reason was pretty damn good. They needed someone who knew how to take care of sick people and Gia was the right one, even thought she, herself, knew more, they needed to leave someone behind to look after Orion. The sun, she noted, was a distinct orange-ish red color and the sky was a murky yellow-orange. Like that of an apocalyptic zombie movie. "Hey, if you four are going toward the gate, I suggest you to turn back while you still can. Anything within a one mile meter will get sucked into the gate and no-one, not even the great Tribe of Silver could escape its grasp." Emma yelped when she heard the voice and that made everyone stop to look at her. The same cloaked man that Noah was talking to was next to her. "W-what?" She stuttered stupidly as she looked into the glowing red eyes of the hooded man. "I said you should turn back now. The Gate is not safe. Anyone within a one mile radius will get sucked in and even the Tribe of Light could not destroy, much less hold back all that negative energy. But if you do not heed my warning, then heed this, for I will not try to come and save you," the hooded man looks to Jake, "the Demoni like loyal people. They will try an separate you, then if they have succeeded, then they will go after the most loyal person of your group. Beware Rangers, for inside the Gate is a terrible place full of misery, death, and...destruction." With that, the hooded Demoni disappeared in a puff of black and red smoke.

"Why was he looking at me when he said that?" Jake asked as he blinked in confusion. "Because you are the most loyal to Troy in the whole group. Orion would be the second, then it would be me, then Emma, then Gia. Weird. I have a sense of deja-vu right now." Noah frowned as he thought for a moment. "Tribe of light...tribe of light...huh, doesn't right a bell." Noah whispered to himself as he crossed his arms consciously frowning as he did so. "Noah, we need to get going." The blue megaforce power rangers' head snapped up and he blinked a couple of times before the words registered in his brain. "Hotohori-" was the last thing Jake said before an ear piercing scream rang throughout the unusually quiet streets. "What the HELL was that?" Troy hissed in between clenched teeth as the earth shook violently and cracks began to form under their feet. "We need to worry more on getting to that Gate Troy." Emma shouted in frustration as she looked over her shoulder toward Jake who had his morpher out. "Good idea Jake." She nodded her approval and brought hers out. "It's Morphin' time! Go Go Megaforce!" The four of them shouted in union in order to morph.

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

"I...don't know what to say." Flynn whispered as his eyes started to water slightly. "You...you gave up your...body for _Her_?! WHY Summer!" Flynn was getting angry and upset that Summer would do this to them...to their cause to protect the earth. Gem and Gemma were missing, Dr. K is nowhere to be seen and they haven't heard from her in a couple days, Ziggy wasn't himself...and Flynn was losing his sanity -and not in a normal way either-. And now Summer had to go and give up her body to this...this THING. He grit his teeth harshly and as the tears fell, his sanity went along with them. He was sick and tired of being thrown around in horse-shit and being dissed by his only friends. So what was he supposed to do besides lose his sanity and bear with it? He HATED it. He hated it so much that he could feel something boiling deep within him and it was about to go over the top. "I...am sick and tired..." He started to say as his bangs suddenly over shadowed his eyes and he lowered his head, "of being...thrown around...and dissed by the people I started to consider family...I am tired of having this voice telling me...what...to do...and none of you know what it is..." He looked up suddenly with sharp, narrowed, dead eyes, "to constantly hear this little voice inside your head, telling you what to do...to kill your friends...telling you that you're worthless. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE DAMN IT!" Flynn suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs as he aimed it at 'Summer' and fired without lighting up one second. "I am sick and tired of being told I am a simple person! That I have no worth! That I am a DISGRACE to everyone! That no one appreciates what I do! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" His tears were falling fast and thick as he squeezed his eyes shut as he heard a body fall to the ground, he chose to cease firing at the same time as he fell to his knees with tears pouring out of his eyes and not letting up. Scott, however cliché this is, came down the stairs to see a broken Flynn crying and a Dillon who was at a loss and a dead Summer.

"W-what happened here?" He asked. Flynn hiccuped and started sobbing as he covered his face with his hands. "Summer...turned out to be a traitor and she sold her soul...Flynn..." Dillon motioned with his eyes toward the crying RPM blue ranger. Scott walked toward his crying friend and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "I...killed her...just...like the voice...said I would..." and the rest of the sentence was cut off as his face was buried in a warm, strong chest. "Shh...it's alright Flynn. It's okay..." Ziggy had retreated up the stairs to tell Scott what was going on and now he was feeling sympathy for the Scottish ranger. "He...kept telling me...that I would..." Flynn choked out as he clutched at Scott's shirt and trying to bury his face in it. "Who?" "The voice...he kept telling me to...to kill her...because he didn't like her...I killed her...I KILLED HER IN COLD BLOOD!"


	5. Chapter 5

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

The pain was getting unbearable as he tried to turn so that the pain in his lower back would feel better but his body would not move an inch. He could hear the steady breath next to his ear, he could feel it, smell the putrid breath that was inches away from him. He wanted to cry out for help, wanted the white hot pain to end, but his pleas didn't even make it past his lips as a scream was heard. He couldn't ignore the pained scream, for it was reflecting his own. How he longed to scream, to beg, to simply _die_ just to get some relief from this pain. The metal scraping on metal wouldn't go away and it was driving him insane. He didn't like the smell of blood that seemed to grow ever stronger. "_You can't escape this Hell ranger. You belong here like the little rat you are..._" He hated that voice...always taunting him, dissing him...belittling him in ways he knew no man -woman or child for that matter- should go through...

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

What was going on? Why was he in a desert with nothing but a dark yellow sky, a red sun burning through him, singing wind that picked up grains of sand and beat against his face, with a ruined city off in the distance? The sand was a dull orange color and it wasn't soft, but hard and there was no sign of lift anywhere but the lone yellow flower at his feet. But even it looked like it was dying in this damned desert. Dustin didn't think this place was his style. He may like motorcrossing, but this was ridiculous, no one would like riding here. "Hey, is anyone here?" Dustin called out into the nothingness of what he though was his mind. He felt stupid for asking, since he was in the middle of nowhere, much less in his own mind. He visited here before when meditating, but it may have looked real, but it didn't feel real like as of right now. Last time, he couldn't feel, couldn't smell anything but what was going on outside of his mind. But as he looked around, he noticed that behind him was a large dome. He got a good feeling about it but at the same time he got a bad one. Like something was wrong and his first instinct, well impulse, was to go there and see what was up. He nodded to himself but as he took the first three steps forward, he heard the roaring of motorcycles and he turned to see five...things on them. "Shit!" Dustin knew he had to make a break for it so he turned back around and did so with a skip in his step.

I could always just morph and take them out no sweat. Dustin thought to himself as he suddenly stopped and turned to face them. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Power of Earth!" He yelled the morphing call as he did the appropriate movements for the success of the morphing. "Alright, who wants to go first?" Dustin grinned behind his helmet as he cracked his knuckles and popped his neck. They all charged at him at once and his grin got wider. If this is a dream, Dustin thought as he ducked and spun on his feet toward the left, then I don't want to wake up. His grin never faded even when he defeated the robotic things. "Well, time to head toward the dome. Maybe they can tell me where I am." He thought aloud as he de-morphed and started his long walk anew. A sudden thought came up and he stuffed his hand into his pocket until he grabbed hold of his communicator that Cam had given him in case of emergency. Let's hope this works, he thought desperately as he tried to get it to work. "_Out of service._" and "_You are not in this communicators' range for service._" kept repeating as he tried to contact the green ranger in Ninja Ops. "Damn it all," He snarled as he jammed it back into his pocket and continued on his way.

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

"I'll leave you two in peace. Ziggy, come on." Dillon whispered as he turned to the front door and started to walk away. Ziggy got the hint pretty fast and quietly walked away from Scott and Flynn to give them some space. Scott continued to sooth the blue RPM ranger and ignored Dillon and Ziggy as the black and green left. He silently thanked them as Flynn kept muttering about voices telling him what to do and that his finger had acted on its' own. "It's going to be okay Flynn. We'll work-" Scott was cut off by a harsh shove and he fell backwards onto his hands. He looked at his friend in a daze because of what happened. "How can you say that Scott? You have no idea what it's like to hold a _demon_ inside your mind. You didn't just kill a friend in cold blood! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH?!" Flynn stood up and bolted out of the room at top speed to where even Scott couldn't keep up.

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

"Dillon, what's going to happen, now that we don't have Summer anymore?" Ziggy asked quietly as he stared out the window, watching the sand and dust fly by. "I don't know Zigg...I just don't know." Dillon replied just as quietly and most of the drive ended up being silent until they saw a man with blond hair and weird clothes just casually strolling along the destroyed earth heading to Corinth. Dillon stopped in front of the man and got out with a hard set face. The man just smiled at him warmly as he lifted his hands, palms toward him, smile still in place. "Who are you? And what are you doing all the way out here?" Dillon asked a bit harshly.

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

Dustin internally frowned at this man wearing the leather jacket. The Yellow Wind Ninja could see that this man had witnessed something bad. "My name is Dustin and...I really have no idea how I got here." He replied smoothly, watching the black haired man carefully while still smiling in a friendly manner. "Now that I told you my name. What about you?" Dustin tried to be casual about all this as the man looked him over for something. I wonder...Dustin thought as he slowly lowered his right hand and he saw that the man stiffened and reached for something. But Dustin stopped and lowered his left in order to push back his sleeve and he pressed a button, "_Out of range for communications for Cam in Ninja Ops..._" it said in a monotone voice and Dustin sighed as he fixed his sleeve and had his palms facing the man like before. "My name is Dillon. And the other is Ziggy." Dustin nodded and he saw that Dillon was thinking about something. "Who is this Cam? And what is Ninja Ops?" Dustin started to sweat nervously as his eyes darted to his waist where his morpher was. Why the hell did I take it off?! He thought angrily while at the same time mentally slapping himself. Although...if he was sneaky enough, he might be able to get his morpher and see if this guy was bad. "Well, Cam is a friend of mine and Ninja Ops? Well, that is top secret information there bud." Dustin replied coolly as he jammed his left hand into his pocket and pulled out his morpher. He placed it onto his wrist and called out, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Power of Earth!"

Dustin finally frowned, but only because his face was hidden. He could tell that Dillon was flabbergasted by his morphing into a ranger. "So," Dustin began. "where do we take it from here? You a ninja ranger to?" Dustin asked as he cracked his knuckles and popped his neck once again. He felt self satisfied with the look on the black rangers' face. He felt a poking in the back of his brain and he just rolled his eyes at it. Can' think about that now. He thought as he breathed deeply in order to relax. One thing from constantly fighting evil, you have to relax and clear your mind for the battle about to come. Because relaxing helps with reflexes and it can save your ass if you know how to fight.

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

Dillon was shocked. Not only was this guy a ranger, but he was a freaking yellow one at that! Ziggy was shocked to. He couldn't believe that this Dustin character was one. "Well, since you are ranger, but don't seem to be RPM, we can't trust you." Dillon hissed as he morphed to. He glared at the other ranger and Dustin only crossed his arms. "Well I can't trust you either since I was attacked not that long ago by these freaky robots. And since I have no fucking clue where I am or how I got here, I can't take risks now can I?" Dustin agreed as he prepared himself for a fight. Dustin could faintly feel pain and fear in the back of his head and he grimaced at it. No, not now. He argued with himself. He couldn't falter now, not with this Dillon character here. Dillon had seen the grimace on Dustin's face and had a fleeting thought if the boy was okay. Wait, why would I worry that he might be okay? Dillon thought with irritation as he scowled at the yellow clad male not only five feet away. Damn it I thought I didn't want to deal with this shit right now. Dustin hissed to himself as he brought his hand up to rub against the back of his scalp as it seemed to burn. "_**Oh come on Dustin, I know you can do better than this.**_" The voice growled with fake lightness. "Go the fuck away damn it." Dustin spat to himself as he started panting. "_**Well, let's see if we can defeat this pussy of a ranger.**_" The voice had a point. "Okay," He agreed halfheartedly as he and Dillon charged at each other, Dillon's right fist in the air and pulled back. And Dustin's left was in the same.

"_**Hehe! Fooled you good Yellow Ninja!**_" The voice shouted and it dulled his senses, making him drop to his knees and screaming in agony as he clutched at his helmet, scratching it in the process. Dillon ran right past him in confusion but stopped three feet away and he whirled around when he heard the scream of agony coming from his enemy. "Go away!" Dustin shouted as he sank lower and lower until his elbows were on the ground and his forehead was laying flat. "Go...away!" He pleaded and shouted for it to end. Is this what it felt like to feel the utmost agony even though he did nothing wrong? Even though he saved his world from evil, he was getting rewarded with pain? Did he even deserve this?! "_**I will take over your conscious and make everyone fear the all mighty power of the Demoni!**_" The voice shouted in glee as Dustin felt something wet trail down the sides of his face. He couldn't take anymore agony as he screamed and threw the helmet away from him, landing in a small pile of collected dirt and staring innocently at him as he screamed in pain. Ziggy couldn't believe his eyes but he knew he just couldn't sit here and watch someone be in agony.

So, he got out of Dillon's car and ran toward the screaming blond. The green RPM ranger slid to his knees in front of the stranger and pulled him into a hug, whispering promises and telling him it was going to be okay as he rubbed circles on Dustin's back. The pained screams died down to pained sobs as he clutched Ziggy's shirt in his hands. The pain was going away, and the voice in his head was fading away. He wanted to feel safe, wanted to just go to sleep and never wake up again, but a plus was that the warm liquid that was running from his ears had finally stopped and he could hear normally again. Aside from his pounding eardrums, he could stay like this forever. Now his sobs turned into dry hiccups as he buried his face in Ziggy's shirt, wanting nothing more than to disappear. "You all better now?" The RPM ranger that the blond male was clinging to asked softly as he looked down at him. Dustin only nodded his head, not trusting his voice as he took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah...thank you." Dustin replied vocally as he pulled away slightly to look the green RPM ranger in the eyes. "No problem Dustin."

"What the fuck is going on here!?"


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any of the quotes used in this chapter

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

"Troy, LOOK OUT!" Jake shouted all so suddenly as he dashed toward his friend with a speed he didn't know he had. Troy looked at him as the black megaforce ranger shoved him out of the way of a large crack forming under his feet. The ground under him started crumbling beneath his sudden weight and it shifted so violently that he tripped and feel onto his ass with a drowned out sickening thud. He shouted in pain from the fall and he felt one of his hands go through the ground and before he could react, Troy grabbed his other and gave a great heave and as he was tugged out of harms' way, the ground gave and he was left hanging there with Troy trying to hang onto him. Emma was quick to act and dashed to her two friends until she realized she couldn't. In all directions was one wide circle aand if she tried to jump, she probably wouldn't make it without help, and right now, Troy was busy trying to help Jake. And Noah was having problems of his own right now so all she could do was stand and wait for the outcome. "Jake hang on!" Troy grunted out as he tried to pull his friend up. "I can't Troy! You just need to go save Emma and Noah..." Jake trailed off as their grip was failing them. "I won't-" Troy was cut off by Jake's shout, "DAMN IT TROY! Forget about me and go save the others!" Troy was about to say something when Jake's panicked voice added, "We'll meet again troy! I know we will! But right now, you need to forget about me and save the others be-" "Oh how nice~!" Jake screamed in pain as he used his other hand to cover his ear. "You are so noble and brave...and loyal to. I like that in a man~~!" Jake grit his teeth as he tried to ignore the pain. "B-before you l-lose...them." Jake managed to say before their hands started slipping faster and Troy started panicking at this.

He didn't want to lose Jake, he was his best friend and a great partner. How was he supposed to just let go? "P-please T-Troy...you know -gasp- t-this is what she would w-want. You know s-she would do it in order to s-save as mush of this team as she c-could. YOU KNOW THAT TROY! Now...just let...go." Jake smiled sadly as Troy prepared to let go. That's it Troy...just let go... Jake thought with a sad but encouraging smile. I know you can do it... But what the black megaforce ranger didn't know is that Troy wasn't thinking about letting him go, he was summoning the strength to pull him up. I know I can save him! Troy thought desperately as he felt the hand slipping from his. I know I can! And in one great blur, Troy channeled enough strength to his arms in order to lift him. "I will not let you go!" Emma was watching this with approving eyes as he watched Troy pull Jake up out of the crack.

"T-T...Troy? Wh-" Jake was cut off by the sudden hug that Troy pulled him into. Troy had silent tears running down his face and clung to Jake tighter and said male felt safe for once as he rested his cheek against the red rangers' chest. "Why?" was the only word in the question as Jake accepted the friendly hug. "Because...I can't lose you. You have people who care about you. You have friends and I am one of them. Don't you even dare to ever think about sacrificing your life for any one of us. You are a valued teammate and..." Troy trailed off as his arms unconsciously tightened to the point it started to hurt the black ranger. "T-Troy...to tight." Jake tried to pull away, but Troy just tightened his hold more. Jeez, Thought Jake as he sighed, he's so clingy. "You're really the only one I can trust on this team aside from Orion. But we haven't been friends as long so..." His voice was just above a whisper as he blushed slightly. "You're really the only option." Jake blinked a couple of times and then the two laughed until they realized that they needed to help Emma and Noah.

"Oops," "Yeah." "I got Emma. You go help Noah." "Right." Jake went off to go help Emma and when Tory turned to see Noah, the blue ranger had already helped himself. The two grinned and while they were waiting for Jake and Noah, they didn't notice the cloaked figure in the shadows, watching closely. He had a sick grin on his distorted face and he chuckled under his breath. Since the Gate paused in it's wake to get to the living realm, I guess I'll just have to bid my time. The cloaked figure thought as his eyes drifted toward the black megaforce ranger. Such a nice amount of loyalty and bravery. I can't wait to snuff it all away from him like I would kill a baby rat. He added as an after-thought while he waited in the rubbles of what was once a thriving city. Soon the whole world will fall into chaos and the rangers won't be able to stop it. He disappeared in a puff of smoke all the while laughing evilly.

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

"Mike, how did you know those other rangers?" Jayden asked as he stared at mike who was sitting on the porch cross-legged, eyes closed and fingers in a strange position. "Well...I know this will sound crazy. And it probably is...but I met them in my dreams in a ruined world. It was always the same thing that appeared into my mind. They always said that a gate would appear and we needed to team up to stop it. I don't remember much of our conversation, the same questions like: What is this Gate? With answers like: It is called Hell's Gates. And then the final question would always be: But how could that be and why would it happen? They never do answer. It's like I'm supposed to find it myself. Even though they didn't answer my question, they supplied me with another: It is all connected. Everything is." Mike replied in a distant voice as he opened his eyes to stare at the training grounds. He was frowning slightly with lidded eyes as he breathed in slowly and exhaled fast. Jayden sat down next to his friend and placed his hand on the green samurai's shoulder. "Yeah it does sound a little crazy but like someone said to me: Dreams can sometimes tell the future. And that everything has a purpose in life. I think that your dreams are telling you something Mike. I think you have to go find them, talk to them and make sure it lasts. Otherwise you'll lose your chance forever."

Mike debated if his leader was right. Maybe I should go and try to find them. Mike thought as a new hope began to arise in him. He knew the path he was about to cross onto was dangerous and tricky, but it also had the answers he needed so it was worth whatever came his way...hopefully. He didn't want to risk his friends' safety over a little quest that might just as well be a wild goose chase. But he didn't care. He would leave his friends behind so that they would be safe and he would go and find the answers to his questions. "Yeah...yeah that sounds like a good idea. Thanks Jay," Mike turned his head toward his smiling leader and he grinned himself. Mike pulled the red samurai ranger into a one armed hug and before Mike knew it, Jayden stood up and left. The dark haired male just looked back toward the sky and continued to meditate on what his dreams might mean.

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

"Before you let someone go, make sure its a choice you won't regret. Not everything can be undone."

"Nothing is weaker or smaller by the man who hurts women or children. Whether by his actions or by his words."

"The truth may hurt for a little while, but a lie hurts forever."

"For a moment, I couldn't help but wish I was still the one who made you smile."

"The first to apologize is the bravest. The first one to forgive is the strongest. And the first one to forget is the happiest..."

"It's stupid how your ex says to you "I'm here if you ever need me". Where the hell were you when we were together and I needed you?"

"Best way to not get your heart broken, is pretend you don't have one."

"Don't ever lose your softness to their arrogance, let your soul give them hell."

"Be who you want to be, not what others want to see."

"Say it to my face. Not through your status."

"She's a little scared to get close to anyone because everyone that said "I'll always be here for you" LEFT."

"If I treated you the way you treated me. You would hate me."

"I had a lot of reasons to leave you. But I still chose to stay. You had a lot of reasons to stay. But you chose to give up."

"I should never have cared. But I did care. I cared a lot. And I still fucking care."

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I got five fingers, the middle one is for you."

"Have you ever been hurt so bad that your whole body is crying. Your heart is aching so much, you can't take a breath. You can't say a word. You can't make a move. Your mind is just set on your pain. You just feel the burning heavy tears streaming down your cheeks. Words hurt more than actions."

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

"If you can't convince them, confuse them." He said with a laugh at the end. His partner was laughing as well but knew his words to be true. "That is very true Theo. It's best to confuse them than to work on trying to convince them even though you know it's pointless." Dominic agreed as he flopped himself into one of the chairs. The place had closed early for the day and he just wanted to chill with his friends. They heard a thud near the register and they looked over to see that Casey had tripped. "You okay Case?" Theo asked as he walked over to help his friend. "Yeah. I'm okay," He replied as he was pulled to his feet. "Did you just fall?" Theo asked with a small hint of a grin forming. "No. I attacked the floor." Casey joked as he leaned against the counter. "Backwards?" Theo raised an eyebrow, not believing Casey's word for a minute. "I'm freaking talented!" Casey was blushing in embarrassment as he whirled around and entered the kitchen. What a lie, Theo thought as he shook his head. "Sometimes I wish I was a bird" Dominic suddenly thought aloud as he looked to the ceiling. "Why?" The blue Jungle ranger asked as he craned his neck to look at the white Jungle ranger. "...so I could fly over certain people and shit on their heads." Dominic replied as he stared Theo in the eyes. "Oh..."


	7. Filler Chapter

This chapter doesn't deal with the actual story itself. It is made to give you some reality checks while you wait for updates. If you want to skip it, you can or just ignore it if there is no other chapters but this. And if you want to flame me about this, then you don't know what it means to face the harshness of reality.

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

"The choices of one shape the futures of all"

"Sometimes change may not be what we want... sometimes change is what we need."

"No matter how impossible, unattainable, or unimaginable something may seem, if it's meant to be, it'll be."

"All matter is merely energy condensed to a slow vibration. We are all one consciousness experiencing itself subjectively. There is no such thing as death, life is only a dream and we're the imagination of ourselves."

"Only trust someone who can see these three things in you: The sorrow behind your smile, the love behind your anger, and the reason behind your silence"

"Seeing my kids happy is the best feeling in the world."

"Wrong is wrong even if everybody is doing it. Right is right if only you are doing it."

"There will always be a reason why you meet people. Either you need them to change your life or you're the one who will change theirs."

"There are some people who could hear you speak a thousand words and still not understand you. And there are others who will understand you without you even speaking a word."

"Be happy. Be who you wanna be. If others don't like it, let them be. As the saying goes, happiness is a choice. Life isn't about pleasing everybody."

"The present moment is the only moment available to us, and it is the door to all moments."

"Be careful with your words. Once they are said, they can only be forgiven, not forgotten."

"Those we love don't go away, they walk beside us everyday. Unseen, unheard, but always near. Still loved, still missed."

"Let go of guilt and embrace the lessons of your past."

"Don't judge me, you can't handle half of what I've dealt with. There's a reason I do the things I do, there's a reason I am who I am."

"Be strong enough to let go and patient enough to wait for what you deserve."

"If we do not feel grateful for what we already have, what makes us think we'd be happy with more?"

"If anyone ever moans about you leaving a pile of clothes on the floor, just tell them it's a dead Jedi."

"Nothing is true. Anything is possible. Everything is permitted."

"Words without actions are worthless...actions without words are priceless."

"The day you become unteachable is the day you stop growing."

"Success in life only comes when you simply refuse to give up, with goals so strong that obstacles, failure, and loss only act as motivation."

"I have learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did but people will NEVER forget how you made them feel."

"Remember...at any given moment, you have the power to say...this is NOT how my story is going to end. YOU are the key."

"You have 3 choices...give up, give in, or give it all you got. What's it going to be?"

"People too weak to follow their own dreams will always find a way to discourage yours."

"Negative thinking limits your perspective."

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

All things have purpose... everything has a reason... there is a reason for everything even if you don't think so, like right now. See how i just put a bunch of quotes together? Even that has a reason behind it. Even if we don't know it ourselves. There are reasons we do the things we do. Like steal a car to get way from cops, watch something you love get ripped away from you without you doing anything to stop it. Why we watch the rain fall and watch the rain trail down windows. Everyone deserves to be happy at least once in their life. It doesn't matter who, because there are people who care. We can't make choices by ourselves, we have help. Just never forget who brought you into this world. You should be thankful about the experiences in life and to the people who helped you uptain those experiences. It helps to have help. Everyone needs it once in a while, you guys should know that. Life isn't a fairytail where you get a happy ending no matter what. This is REALITY people. What you're reading now is all reality and no matter what, it may or may not end up a happy ending. But nothing lasts forever...

While some of us live in the black and white world (like someone i knew), others live a different kind of life. The real life. They know what it means to experiance hate, love, sadness, kindness, happiness, determination, guilt, proundness, pain, pleasure all those things as we go through life. But most of all, we experiance LIFE as it should. Life isn't fair and never expect it to be. I know what it is like to be betrayed, to be in pain, to feel loss and see the loss of a life more than once. It is very painful and very heartbreaking. But this is how it is meant to be. I lost two of my very own kittens to death right before my very eyes. One was a long time ago and the other about a year ago now. The pain is still fresh, especially when i heard that my third kitten died the same way my one did. I was crying the whole time i craddled my kitten in my arms. I was a little girl when i saw my first death. But that doesn't matter, what matters most is that -at least i like to think so- they are in a better place. And what was most ironic was that when my second kitten died, it wasn't long before we had to leave. So i guess death did her a kindess on that part.


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry this chapter is so short! i wanted to post more of the story for you so that you wouldn't think i abandoned it all together! again, sorry about anything wrong with the story!

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

"When will Hell's Gates open up? I am getting tired of waiting." Her son hissed softly to his mother as he was crouched down next to her. "They will open soon my dear. Just give those pesky Rangers a chance." She replied soothingly while patting the young Demoni on the head, avoiding his horns with ease. "But Mother, those damn Rangers don't even know what the fuck is in front of them most of the time!" Her son half shouted in protest as he stood to his full height, towering over his frail mother by a good three feet and his cloak billowing in the soft wind. They were standing near the edge of the cliff over-looking the spot of where the gates were partially out of the ground and still rising but very slowly. "It's getting late my dear, we should retire for the night." She stated in the still-soft tone of hers as she turned to leave. "Yes Mother," was the simple following reply of the unspoken question, he too, turning to leave the barren wasteland of where the gates shall be fully risen.

"When the time comes, you shall have your revenge my dear. But for now, we shall wait and see if they will survive the tests." She was grinning evilly, her scalely red and yellow skin glittering slightly from the setting sun behind the blood red clouds. I will extract my revenge you pesky rangers, if it's the last thing I do! The son thought with anger and a growing excitement growing in his chest. For if you should see the light of day after the gates are risen, then, me personally, will deal with you and your human companions. For you are the Blood Traitor and you will fall from it being so. With that last thought leaving his mind, he followed his mother away from the rising gates and through ab lack mist that will take them home.

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

Ziggy and Dustin quickly pulled apart with slightly wide eyes and avoiding each others' gazes but still managing to look at the brunette staring down on them. "Oh my god! BLAKE!" Dustin shouted out in glee as he stood up and pulled the other into a bear hug, said male blushing slightly from the sudden but welcomed assault. "Hey there Dusty. N-nice to see you again." He stuttered ever so slightly as he returned the hug. "Did they manage to make you feel better?" The blond asked, pulling away and looking at his fellow Ranger with a serious face. "'Cause last I knew, you were hacking up a storm." "Heheh...well, I recovered, and I don't know how, but I did. So, what were you up to while I was sick?"

"Well, I _was_ fighting but then I got this really nasty headache and this voice kept taunting me. It was weird yet very painful at the same time. I had fallen to my knees and this guy here pulled me into a hug that managed to make it all go away and my head seemed to clear and for once, I thought I could think clearly. Then you showed up and this happened." Dustin replied with a shrug before grinning goofily. "Ahem." Dillon cleared his throat with a blank face as he tapped his foot on the ground and crossing his arms.

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

Please read and review and tell me what you wanna see in the next chapter and i might be able to do so!


	9. Chapter 8

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+-TIME SKIP~~~

It's been two weeks since everything started changing. The skies have been that horrid blood red with those black clouds. The grass has been dying and the trees have been wilting, the rangers don't know what to do. The Gates are almost fully on Earth and the human race is steadily decreasing. The Demoni are getting even more restless and it's hard to ignore these signs. Mike has been gone for a week, afer the talk with Jayden that one night, Antonio has been getting better to say the least because he's up and about but still fairly weak. Lauren turned up missing just yesterday and it has everyone worried. Dustin and his crew are staying with the Samurai Rangers and the RPM Rnagers...or at least, what's left of them. Dillon and Ziggy have been in the back training, Scott and Jayden have been in the red samurai rangers' bedroom doing something. And everyone else has been doing their own thing. "When will this END?" Dustin asked dramadically as he flopped down onto the couch. Since Blake had decided to return to Ninja Ops, Dustin has been kinda lonely without his fellow ranger to keep him company. Flynn was still getting over his whole 'Episode' of when he 'killed' Summer. Dustin has been helping him cope with the loss and the voice inside his head that seemed to have gone away after the last attack from the Demoni.

They've also been getting visitors here and there and some days from the other NS rangers, but not often. The JF Rangers came and went, though Theo was always stotic and kind of kept to himself. Casey was glad to meet others on their side. Dominic was the same way, also wanting to teach them new moves and stances that might help in their fight and last but not least, the DT Rangers that come everyday to check up on things, plan and boring things like that. Right now though, they haven't showen up for their regular meetings and Dustin wanted to know why that was. Plus, the poor yellow ranger was bored out of his skull as he looked up at the ceiling. "Hey Dustin, Dom here said that his crew will be here in a few. So you might want to at least streatch out on your bed in the guest room." Tommy stated with a small smile on his face as he watched the lone NS ranger grugdingly get up off the couch and sluggishly dragged himself into one of the spare rooms. "Dr. Oliver, is Dominic's crew _really_ going to show up?" Trent asked with a raised eyebrow as Tommy's slight smile faded as the black DT ranger turned to face the white one. "Yes actually. The others will actually be here in about three minutes now." "Ah." And Trent went back to the kitchen.

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

"Three more fucking days of this! THREE!" The mother shouted angrily, but with a hint of relief in her shout. "Mother, since, well, the Sixth rangers of their respected groups have overcome their connection, what are we going to do now that the tine has went back to being THIS?" The son asked, a low hiss in his voice as he went to one knee behind his birth parent, his cloak billowing out behind him to cover his feet. The mother turned to her son with a deep frown on her scalely face. "Their connection to the Gates still remains, but it is weakened drastically. There might be a way to do this properly. All we have to do is set them up against each other in a brawl. The Elements, Earth, Air, Wind, Fire, Light, Darkness, and Water will be seperated, yet together but against the other elements." She replied slyly, a large, toothy and wicked grin already fully on her face. "Yes, it will be a battle of the ages. I am sure of it Mother." "Of course," She paused, turning back toward the crystal ball floating in the air, showing the Samurai Rangers with the others. "it'll take about an hour for the spell to take charge, but in the meantime, we can have some delishious fun with these pests!"

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

Sorry that it's another short chapter! I still have a writers' block going on! But to explain the previous two weeks, I will try to work on a side-story for it. And Dash, you are very welcome for the update


End file.
